Daniel and Carol Will they? or Wont they?
by Aingealz
Summary: Daniel met Carol at the Christmas Pageant. We see them for a brief moment together at Heathrow at the end of Love Actually. Lets take a peak at my version of their story. As usual these great characters belong entirely to Richard Curtis. Bless you!
1. Chapter 1

The movie, Love Actually, is one of Richard Curtis's finest stories and movies by far. I loved all the characters so much that I decided to expand the story of Daniel and Carol a.k.a. Claudia Schiffer and their journeys through love loss, love found and the journey in between which gives the human spirit a fighting chance at love, actually. These wonderful characters belong wholly to Richard Curtis, which I kindly thank him. Enjoy!

January 6 - 8pm

Daniel and Sam's house

London

Daniel is sitting at his computer and looking at a blank screen. That is how life feels so far. A step son to raise who is in love, and ungodly fate if the love is unrequited. The loss of his spouse, darling Joanna and curiously enough meeting Carol. Daniel sighs and hears Sam beating on his drums upstairs.

"Sam!" Daniel bellows. The drums stop and Daniel hears Sam's bedroom door open and hears a shuffling of feet down the stairs.

"Yes?" Sam asks quietly. "How do you expect me to get any work done if you continue to pound on those bloody drums all night?" Daniel was a bit put out. "Daniel are you ok?" Sam asked.

As usual, Daniel couldn't help but admire Sam's intuition to ask the wrong question at the right moment. The wrong question because Sam was right at the surface of Daniel's broken heart and Daniel couldn't handle that particular moment especially in front of his step son. Daniel had tears running down his face as he looked at a picture of his beloved wife thinking why does such a thing happen at such a young age? Daniel kept thinking over and over again. It was driving him bloody insane.

As Karen put it "No one will want to shag you if you are crying all the time"

"I feel like a real sissy! Bugger it" Daniel said. Wiping his eyes. Sam laughed and replied "Dad, you can't be a sissy if you want to attract Claudia Schiffer" They both laughed. Daniel gave Sam a bear hug and threw him over his shoulder and said "let's have some ice cream"

Later that night when Daniel had gone to bed and thinking about what Sam had said about Claudia Schiffer, Daniel immediately thought of Carol and her winsome face. God, those eyes of hers. They are bloody fantastic. Get a grip Daniel thought as his body responded to wicked thoughts of Carol. Christ, she is a mother and her son Tommy is Sam's mate at school. I am a pervert. I will never get shagged again and sod it, I am suppose to be a grieving widower. But in the still of the night, Daniel smiled and had more deviant thoughts about Claudia and Carol.

January 6 - 10pm

Carol and Tommy's house

London

Carol just looked up and saw the clock. Almost 10 and Tommy isn't in bed! Crikey! Carol goes down stairs calling "Tommy." No answer.

"Tommy, there you are!" Standing in the lounge doing air guitar was Tommy with no idea I am watching him. "Tommy" Carol waved her hands to gain his attention. Her son whirled around and stepped on Carol's toe.

"Ouch" Carol yelped. "Mum, sorry!" he said and continued his air guitar. Carol pointed to her watch and Tommy got the hint and headed up to bed still gyrating to U2 up the stairs. Carol remembered being Tommy's age and listening to grunge bands all day and thanking God she never had to be age 12 again. Bloody awful at that age being the tallest girl in school with braces and most popular wallflower.

Carol stopped in front of the mirror looking at her image. Hmm. I am not bad for 35. A few more wrinkles but still firm and lithe. Yoga was the best thing for keeping my body in prime condition she thought. Carol recalled some of the ladies from yoga talking about how yoga has improved their sex lives. What sex life? Carol thought bemused. Carol turned pink thinking for some reason about Daniel and how many positions she and he could...she broke off her thoughts. Bloody Christ. What could she possibly be thinking? Daniel, poor man, just lost his wife! But there was a definite connection when we met at the Christmas pageant. I know so. Daniel just stared at me and murmured the name Karen. I gently reminded him my name was Carol and he appeared embarrassed. Wonder what that was about? Maybe I will ring him in the morning and ask him! He was the first man in a long time who was actually taller than me.

Feeling more confidant than she had in a couple years since her divorce, Carol fell asleep with a slight smile on her face. Little did she know at that moment, Daniel was having a dream about Carol.

January 7 - 2am

Daniel and Sam's house

London

Daniel woke up suddenly and sweating. He had a erotic dream about Carol. It was so real he thought. Running his hands through is hair, he got out of bed and padded downstairs and paced with confusing thoughts. I feel so guilty having feelings for another woman other than Joanna. Bollocks! I am an Arse. Berating himself Daniel dragged himself back to bed and tossed and turned until drifting off into a deep sleep.

January 7 - 7am

Daniel and Sam's house

London

Daniel woke up feeling worn out. I need to start the day he thought and trudged downstairs to make some strong coffee. Sam was supposed to be up by now. Daniel started the coffee and head back upstairs to retrieve his step son.

Sam was curled up in a small bundle in his blankets. Daniel shook Sam gently.

"Time to get up Sam. Come on now you don't want to be late for school" Sam moaned and rolled over. Daniel sighed. Sam is not a morning person. Another attempt at waking Sam. "Come on, get your Arse out of that bed" Daniel said with more authority. Sam opened one an eye and looked at Daniel. "Aww Daniel, I am a musician and we get to sleep all day" Sam was cheeky. "You won't be a musician for long without your drum set" Sam jumped out of the bed and headed for the loo.

Daniel smiled. He was making progress he thought. Joanna would be proud of both of them. The thought of Joanna made Daniel pause with guilt feelings about Carol again. I know Joanna had joked about Daniel meeting Claudia Schiffer one day, after she was gone. It is that same frightening feeling he had when he ran into Carol in the hallway at Sam's school. He thought she was Claudia in person. Bloody hell I don't have time to think about this again. He rushed off to get Sam to school on time.

The phone rang, it was Karen. "Daniel, its Karen. Sorry I haven't rang sooner, but I have been a little preoccupied" "Everything ok?" Karen's voice was a bit odd he thought. "Just the usual chaos, but I am fine. Harry is out of town for a couple of weeks and the kids are being unruly. Same old same old." Karen didn't seem her usual self Daniel thought. "Daniel, the reason I called was wondering if I could pop around later for a bit of chat? I would like to get a man's perspective on something" She finished.

"Of course, anything you need" Daniel replied. "Ok thanks I will see you in a bit and oh and one more than" 'Yes" Daniel said. "Are you being manly or being a sissy? Karen teased him. Daniel said "Bugger off" Karen laughed and rang off.

Daniel pondered the phone call and the ringing of the phone brought him out of his reverie. "Hello, is that you again Karen?" Daniel said jokingly. "No. Its Carol" she sounded a but perplexed. "Oh Christ, sorry about that I was just chatting with Karen. You remember her, Bernie's Mum?" Daniel was rambling. "Oh yes, I know Karen and Harry. Lovely couple" There was an awkward pause. "So Carol I have meant to ring you and ask you for coffee or tea if you like" Daniel stammered. His palms sweating. Damn he thought. "That is a coincidence Daniel. I was about to ask you the same thing" The both laughed and chatted a bit more. The agreed to meet on Friday morning to meet at a local café and walk along the Thames.

Carol was relieved to know that "Karen" was part of the couple Karen and Harry. She went about her errands with a smile on her face looking forward to Friday.

Daniel thought he should try to attempt some push ups. He did 10 and was winded. Bollocks! I will do more tomorrow he vowed. I need to get back into shape he felt so old. Daniel headed for a shower before Karen arrived.

Karen arrived about 11 and they sat at the kitchen table. Karen looked tired Daniel thought.

"Karen what is it?" Daniel was direct. "Oh God, Daniel. I have been holding something in for the longest while not knowing what to do!" Karen started crying. Daniel felt helpless not sure what is wrong. "Harry bought a gold necklace for Mia" Karen explained. "Mia, his new assistant?" Daniel felt a surge of protectiveness toward his friend. "Yes" was all Karen said. "Does Harry know that you know?" "Yes, I asked him about it straightaway at the Christmas Pageant. "Well what did Harry say?" Daniel guessed. "He simply said he was a classic fool and I told him he made me and the life I lead foolish too. I really don't know what to do Daniel" Karen wiped her nose. "I don't know if my marriage is ending or if there is any hope. I am relieved that Harry is gone so I can sort my feelings. Bloody Mia gets a gold necklace and I get sad CD of Joni Mitchell" Karen said disgustingly. Daniel could see her struggle for composure and added "Karen no one will want to shag you if you are crying all the time" Karen was laughing and crying at the same time. She soon realized that was the same line she used on Daniel shortly after Joanna's funeral. "Christ Daniel. We are both a mess" Daniel hugged Karen and poured them both some strong coffee.

Daniel advised Karen "not to do anything drastic until you sort your feelings out" Karen looked at Daniel and thought he was a wise man and dear friend. Karen winked her thanks and headed home.

Daniel reflected that the Christmas Pageant was a pivotal point for both of them.

January 10 - 10:15 am

Café Espresso on the Thames

London

Daniel kept looking out the café window waiting to see the form of Carol walking towards him. He was nervousness observed the petite lady behind the counter. The bloke probably has a blind date. Lots of blind dates meet up here she thought. He is tall and good looking Perpetua looked him up and down. Daniel was clueless. Well maybe I might have a go at him if his date didn't show. Perpetua smirked and waited on the next customer.

Carol was running late. The cabby had gotten lost. Of all days, she has to get muddled up with a cabby with no sense of direction. Blast him. I am fifteen minutes late. The cabby finally made it to the entrance of the café. Carol hurried into the café only to be stopped in her tracks. Daniel had a rather attractive woman fawning all over him. What the? Carol peered at the other woman as Daniel stammered "Carol". Perpetua brazenly wrote her number down and gave to Daniel and sauntered off back behind the counter.

Carol had learned long ago not to make too many assumptions. But by the sheepish look on Daniel's face he was rather embarrassed. But that woman! What a tart. Carol threw a menacing glance toward Perpetua.

"Daniel friend of yours?" Carol smiled warmly. "No, I don't know her. She works here" Daniel felt like a complete moron. "Daniel, relax. I am not upset. Rather surprised at her devotion to her work" Carol winked which eased Daniel's mind.

Daniel suggested she order. He couldn't wait to get away from Perpetua and complete disaster. But quite un-expectantly, Daniel grabbed Carol's hand and headed out the door. Perpetua called out to them for Carol's drink, but they were gone. Who is going to pay for this drink Perpetua scowled.

Both of them were giggling like two kids as the ran down the walk along the Thames and finally out of breathe, stopped to watch a rowing team race by.

"Daniel, why did you bolt like that?" Carol had rosie cheeks from the cool weather. "Well, that girl positively frightened me, if I am to be honest" Daniel grabbed his sides trying to catch his breathe. Carol laughed at his honest remark. "I am not used to women who are that forward" More like that young he thought not wanting to show is age in front of Carol. "Was she that bad then?" Carol looked at him quizzically. "I prefer women who are just like you" Daniel admitted rather surprising then both. Daniel grabbed her hand and continued their leisurely walk avoiding further personal conversation.

After sometime walking, Carol broke the silence. "So Daniel how are you coping lately?" she asked with concern. "Well I am doing alright. Karen has helped a lot and meeting you.."Daniel trailed off. Carol squeezed Daniels' hand as if to say "I understand".Daniel swung Carol around as they stood facing each other. "You have the most fantastic eyes" Daniel said staring as if seeing her for the very first time. Carol blushed under his scrutiny. "Daniel, I.." Carol halted trying to think of something to say. "Thanks" was all she could manage. Daniel kissed her forehead. The moment was magic.


	2. Chapter 2

February 8 - 11am

Daniel and Sam's house

London

Daniel for the third time picked up the phone to ring Carol and immediately put it down. Why am I so afraid to ring Carol? She is everything I could want in a woman. Maybe its me he wondered. I should get some work done as he glanced at his watch.

Daniel was headed for the study when he heard the knock on the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw the object of his calling dilemma. Carol. Daniel quickly unlatched the chain and swung the door open.

"Carol what a lovely surprise!" Daniel was pleased she had stopped by. "Daniel, hey there! I made you and Sam some home made scones with dried cranberries and orange peel. Carol held the basket up so Daniel could smell the fragrant scones. "God, Carol they smell great. Come on in. I'll put the kettle on and make some tea" "Oh, I cant stay Daniel. I have an appointment in Kensington at noon" Carol explained. "I am pitching some of my new design idea's to a potential client. I design floral arrangements. I love flowers and gardening. I am currently working on Asian influence design. Fung Shei..that sort of thing" Carol's voice trailed off. Daniel stood there transfixed. Carol waved her hand in front of Daniel to gain his attention. "Daniel?" Carol broke through Daniel's reverie. "Oh, God Carol sorry. I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner out some evening?" "Sure that sounds great" What night is good for you?" "How about tonight?" Carol looked hopeful. "Sure, tonight is great" "What time would you like me to pick you up?" Daniel asked. "I could be ready by 7. Is that ok?" "That is terrific" "Hey how about bringing Sam with you?" Carol suggested. "You mean out with us?" Daniel raised his eyebrows. "No, I meant to keep Tommy company. I would like to have a conversation with an adult that doesn't require a sentence that starts with "But Mum" Carol laughed. "Yea, adult conversation is lacking here too" Daniel smiled in agreement.

Carol hesitated a moment. Daniel leaned toward her and brushed her lips with his for a brief second. Carol gave him a shy smile and turned on her heel and waved good-bye.

"I'll see you tonight" Daniel waved back. God, what was he going to wear? I am sounding barmy he thought. Get a grip Daniel he berated himself and headed back to the study before his missed his deadline.

February 8 - 4pm

Carol and Tommy's house

London

Carol was rushing around like a mad woman trying to decide what to wear! She had looked at her closet for the hundredth time deciding she had nothing suitable to wear. She yelled to Tommy she would be back in a bit and headed out to Bond Street to find a first date outfit.

February 8 - 4pm

Daniel and Sam's house

London

Sam got home later than expected. "Sam! That you?" Daniel called from the study "Yes" Sam dumped his book bag unceremoniously on the nearest chair. Sam went to find Daniel.

"Hi" Sam plopped down on the sofa and turned on the telly. "Sam we are heading over to Tommy's tonight" Sam looked up at Daniel. "Tonight? Daniel don't you remember? I am suppose to go over to Joanna's for supper. Look at your calendar I marked it down" Sam switched the telly again. "Damn" Daniel muttered. "I told Carol I would bring you over to keep Tommy company tonight. Carol and I have dinner plans" "Daniel Joanna's Mum is picking me up and I have a key to the flat so why are you in a grump?" Sam asked innocently enough. "God Sam, I am nervous as hell going out with Carol tonight" "Daniel, you are bloody mess"" Daniel nodded and agreed Sam.

February 8 - 5pm

Daniel and Sam's house

London

Daniel rang Carols mobile. Damn no answer. He left a voice message. "Carol its Daniel. Sam wont be able to come tonight. He has made other arrangements. But I will see you are 7 sharp. Oh by the way, dress casual" Daniel rang off.

February 8 - 5pm

New Bond Street

London

Carol's mobile had rang but right in the middle of her purchase. She had bought a beautiful new dress. Quite expensive but on sale and very elegant. Very chic black dress with v neck front and just above the thigh. Carol decided her new sling backs would look grand. She made her purchase and ran to catch a cabby for the short ride home. Carol checked her mobile and it said "Missed call". She checked her voice mail and got Daniels message. Damn. He said to dress casual. What now she thought dismally. I guess I could wear my black jeans and my chenille sweater.

February 8 - 5:20

Carol and Tommy's house

London

The cabby deposited at her door by 5:20 and she ran up the stairs and put the key in the latch. She opened the door Yelling "Tommy". No answer. She threw her shopping bags down and went in search of her son. She knocked on his door. "Tommy? She knocked again. No answer. She swung the door open and was taken back with the scene. Tommy was reading what appeared to be a girly mag. Startled by her appearance Tommy met her questioning gaze and said "Hi Mum" as he unsuccessfully tried to hide the mag beneath the duvet.

Both Carol and Tommy turned red. Well at least he has the decency to turn red Carol thought and reminded Tommy dinner will be ready by 6 and quietly closed the door.

As a parent, Carol realized the most unlikely thing will happen at the precise moment when it is unexpected.. Well, don't make a big deal out of it she thought. Maybe Daniel would know what to do? After all, Daniel was a step parent. Maybe he had some experience with this type of challenge? Maybe Daniel read those kind of mags? Oh stop she thought and went to shower and get ready for her date.

Her last thought was of her sodding ex-husband who should be here to deal with Tommy and his situation. But David had disappeared into thin air from her life and sadly enough, from Tommy's life.

February 8 - 6pm

Carol and Tommy's house

London

"Tommy" Carol called to her son. "Dinner is ready" Carol could hear his door open and slow progress down the stairs. Tommy popped his head in and said "What's for dinner?" shepard pie" Carol said blandly. "Mum? She turned to look at her son. "Yes?" with neither anger or happiness he thought. "I didn't mean anything" he muttered. "I was curious. My mates at school were talking today about this girl and .."He blushed. Carol actually felt sorry for him. "Tom, look, let's talk about this tomorrow. Daniel is coming by and is taking me out to dinner. No worries lad" She fondly rubbed his head and served him his dinner. Tommy was relieved and miraculously he felt hungry and cleaned his plate.

February 8 - 6pm

Daniel and Sam's House

London

Sam was not under foot as he had been picked up just a few minutes ago by his girl's Mum. Daniel had, showered, shaved and made a thorough inspection of his person. Daniel liked what he saw. He noticed his push up and crunches had made a difference and how he was feeling about himself. We men are a vain lot he thought. Daniel stood 6'4 tall with dark hair and blue eyes. He had a roman nose and expressive facial features he thought. He had been told once that he looked like that Liam Neeson actor. More like Liam looked like me. Daniel had a perverse sense of humor. He slipped on his new jeans and a cream colored Irish pullover he had for years. Gathering his keys, changes and wallet off the dresser, he noticed a picture of Joanna smiling at him.

He had a sense of such overwhelming emotion he had to steady himself and move through the feeling. God, he pondered. Would he ever be able to make through the day without this awful feeling of longing and helplessness? He did realize that Carol had brought light into his life that he hadn't know since Joanna's passing. He had a feeling that Joanna would like Carol. Stop thinking! Daniel regained his composure and headed out into the night to pick up Carol.

Daniel had an errand to do before arriving at Carol's. He had stopped by the open air market and selected some fresh flowers. They were a dozen of yellow roses with little white flowers. Daniel had asked little man at the florist what he would recommend for a special first date. The old man suggested yellow roses.

"Giving yellows roses means friendship" he explained to Daniel. "Aww that would be lovely' Daniel made the purchase and headed in the direction of Carols.

Earlier in the day Daniel rang Karen and explained about his first date with Carol.

"Look, I feel like a bloody school boy going out on his first date" Daniel whined to Karen. "Daniel, Carol is lovely. Don't be so nervous. Its not like you are going to shag her on the first date. Now I would understand if that it were your first shag" Karen loved to tease Daniel unmercifully. "God Karen you are crude" Daniel responded defensively. "Now Daniel why are you so sensitive?" Karen prodded. Daniel blushed bright red glad Karen was on the phone. "She shouldn't talk like that about Carol" Daniel responded know his was being ridiculous. "Daniel I was talking about you not Carol" Karen continued her teasing assault upon Daniel. "After all, Daniel I know you. Joanna confided in me too about certain things" Karen snickered. "Bugger off Karen" Daniel could hear Karen's laughter right up until the point he slammed the bloody phone down. Wonder what things Karen knows about me he fumed? More like she was baiting me like she always does. Karen was a pain. Bloody hell!

February 8 - 7pm

Carol's House

London

His arrived at Carol's in no time. He parked in front of her house, retrieved the flowers took the stairs two at a time and rang the bell.

Carol was sitting in the entry way waiting for Daniel at bit nervous and feeling giddy all at the same time. She had seen the outline of him through the frosted glass door as he rang the bell.

Carol opened the door and took one look at Daniel. God, he looked particularly handsome in his cream colored sweater and those jeans! They revealed his masculinity too. Stop! She silently told herself.

"Daniel, right on time" Carol invited him in. "These are for you" he and produced the yellow roses. Carol inhaled their fragrance and was overwhelmed by his gesture. "Daniel that are lovely, thank you" and placed a small peck on his cheek. Before Daniel could react, Carol headed toward the kitchen to find a vase and place the roses in water. Yellow roses she knew was a sign of friendship. Did he see me as only a friend? She wondered. Daniel broke her thoughts by adding "Where is Tommy?" "Staying at a mates for the weekend" Carol realizing what she was saying. We are all alone. Daniel gulped and said "let's get going". Daniel offered his arm to Carol and escorted her to his Range Rover. Carol giggled at Daniel's face. He looked like he was facing a firing squad.

Carol wickedly said as if reading Daniels mind "I wont compromise your honor Daniel" Daniel choked slightly and drove like the hounds of hell were after him. Carol's infectious laugh lightened the mood and Daniel finally relaxed. He hoped Carol wouldn't notice him shifting in his seat constantly. But she did notice and wisely said nothing. Carol reached over and held his hand. They continued a compatible silence for the rest of the drive.

Carol observed with all Daniel's shifting about that perhaps he had more than friendship on his mind. She was secretly joyous in that knowledge. Daniel, however was another matter. How was he going to manage to walk without disgracing himself he thought? Christ I feel like an animal. Once again, he was betrayed by his body and tried to think of the football scores. Luckily by the time they arrived at the restaurant Daniel had regained some modicum of normalcy, but Carol said she was "cold". Daniel offered an apology as they only thing he could think of to cool his thoughts was to turn on the air conditioning.

As Daniel opened the car door, Carol slipped out and into his arms. She proffered a very passionate albeit short kiss. Daniel blinked thankful of the cold winters night and sudden appearance of snow flakes which greatly cooled his ardor. On such a cold night, Daniel felt very warm. He cursed and followed Carol into the restaurant. Oh Gawd he thought and prayed for a miracle.

As they were waiting for their table and involved in deep conversation, Carol looked up when someone called her name. "Carol!" she looked up rather taken back. It was David. "David?" Daniel waiting for an introduction wondering who the tanned and muscle bound bloke was. Carol made the introduction. "Daniel is my former husband, David"

Daniel thinking this was not the miracle he had hoped for but he lost his amorous ardor all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

February 8th - 7:30

Bella Serra Restaurant

London's West End

Daniel stood transfixed staring at David, Carol's ex-husband. The arsehole abandoned Carol and Tommy from what little Karen had told him. He stood their bold as brass acting natural and unaffected by any past actions that caused hurt to his abandoned family. David smiled easily. Daniel flexed his fists feeling an overwhelming urge to pulverize the smug bastard. Was David aware of Daniel's imposing thoughts he would have made a hasty exit without looking back. But reality broke into Daniel's brooding countenance as his attention was diverted toward Carol.

"Daniel?" Carol waved her hand in his face trying to gain his attention. Daniel was so engrossed with his anger toward David he didn't realise Carol was speaking to him.

"Sorry Carol, "

"Our table is ready," she smiled a lovely smile Daniel thought. She seemed unaffected by David's presence. But as Daniel softly spoke with Carol, he soon became aware that David and his date was no longer present in the restaurant.

"Do you want to leave?" Daniel held Carol's gaze longing for more smiles from her that melted his heart and went straight to his soul.

"Not at all. David left with his little tart,"

"Miracles do happen." Daniel smiled a reassuring smile and softly placed his hand in hers as they followed the hostess to their intimate table by the fire. Daniel pulled out the chair for Carol. His hand grazed her shoulder as made his way across the table to his seat. His gaze caught hers and they both looked away abruptly embarrassed by the awkward moment. Their waiter appeared and announced the specials of the evening as he handed them their menus. The delectable Italian entree's made Daniel's mouth water. He focused on the menu diverting his attention from Carol's full and sensual lips he so desperately wanted to kiss. As if guessing his thoughts, Carol gave him a challenging look as if daring him to fulfil his fantasy to kiss her senseless and more.

"The Fettuccini Alfredo looks wonderful, " Carol said out loud gaining more than a passing glance from Daniel. She displayed a slight smile as if she was teasing him unmercifully.

"I am fond of the Lasagne,"

"Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"I would love it. You order for the both of us," Her voice was subtle and very sexy Daniel noticed. They drank wine, conversed about life, ate pasta and held each other within their own magical world where only they existed.

February 9th - 9am

Carol and Tommy's House

London

The buzzer went off waking Carol from her dream. She lay there in the warmth of the duvet fighting off the chill of the room, her eyes closed. Her thoughts roamed toward Tommy remembering he had football practice and would be off with his mates for the remainder of the day. This was her one day of freedom from the cares and responsibilities of motherly concerns. Carol turned on her side fully intending on returning to her lascivious dream involving Daniel when someone's hands fell across back. Frozen with terror at the intruder, Carol rolled over very slowly to observe Daniel turned away from her in a deep slumber. Carol came awake instantly. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears she thought she could wake Daniel with its resounding crescendo. But he lay asleep undisturbed by her movements. She carefully got out of bed and tiptoed into the loo closing the door softly behind her.

February 9th - 12 Noon

Carol and Tommy's House

London

Daniel could hear the faint sounds of movement in the house. His first thought was Sam making some racket so early in the morning. But as he fully came awake he realized he wasn't in his house or his bed. With much trepidation he opened his eyes to observe the very feminine bedroom. Floral and delicate stripes adorned the entire room. Frilly pillows and silk laden chairs graced the large room. He liked the jewel tones that Carol obviously loved. Not sure of how he landed in her bed, he knew nothing happened. He couldn't really remember how many glasses of wine they consumed let alone if they had and sexual contact last night. Lust was the furthest thing in his mind. He could only muster a blatant apology of which he surely owed Carol for his improper conduct of landing in her bed on their first date. Luckily, he realized he was fully clothed and sheepishly headed downstairs to make an apology or get kicked out.

He was a poor excuse for making a good impression on their first date. Fully prepared for set down he well deserved, instead he found Carol setting the table complete with flowers and a newspaper waiting for him to make an appearance.

"Good morning sleepyhead,"

"Carol, I'm sorry," Daniel stammered

"Sorry for what?"

"Waking up here"

"I rather enjoyed waking up next to you"

"You did?"

She didn't answer him. Rather she showed him by placing the most passionate snog on his lips that rocked his world.

February 10th - 10am

Daniel and Sam's House

London

Daniel finally returned from dropping Sam off at school and running the last of his many errands of the morning. He couldn't stop thinking about Carol. They had spent four hours on the phone last night talking about everything under the sun. They both acknowledged the strong attraction each felt for the other. The amazing thing was if felt right and natural. Daniel had eluded any guilt feelings he had but a few days ago about Joanna. He somehow felt she had guided him toward Carol. They both could lean on each other for support and stave off the loneliness each of them endured during the past recent months. He felt like he could do anything and conquer any challenge he encountered.

He smiled thinking about Carol asking his advice about the girly mag that she discovered Tommy reading. He told her that was a natural curiosity at Tommy's age and let it pass without further comment. Daniel did offer his assistance should Tommy need to talk with a man about such things if he was embarrassed about discussing such sensitive subjects with females. Carol had felt immense relief at Daniel's kind offer. As a result, Daniel had taken Sam and Tommy for the afternoon and they went to the arcade and played video games all day long. Daniel felt he really bonded with Tommy and earned his trust. Not that a pre-teen would divulge his entire life story to him, but he felt he made real progress with Tommy. At least Daniel knew that Tommy could count on him unlike the absentee father he rarely spoke about according to Carol. Thinking of what Carol and Tommy endured made Daniel protective of them both. His thoughts were interrupted by his work deadline.

"Shiite," looking at his watch he hunkered down and completed the proposal he needed to submit to his firm this afternoon.

February 10th - Noon

Fantastia Boutique

London, West End

Carol had rushed Tommy to school hoping to run into Daniel. But she did not see him anywhere. Realising her new client was depending on her to show up on time she rushed to the West End fighting traffic and avoiding a collision with a pedestrian. God Carol get a grip she reminded herself. Though she arrived on time at her client's posh boutique, she felt out of sorts as her thoughts were running rampant thinking about Daniel. Is it lust or love? The answer eluded her as questions from her client brought her focus back to business and away from the new flame in her life.

"Carol what is wrong?" Carol looked up startled by the personal question asked by Belinda, the boutique elegant owner.

"I was thinking about this particular corner," They looked again at the plans to ascertain what type of Feng Shui adornment should fill the space. This is your wealth corner Carol pointed out to Belinda.

"A water feature would be perfect,"

"Fantastic,"

"Now, here," Carol continued to explain the odd notion of Feng Shui to Belinda as the afternoon melted away into a frigid and snowy evening.

Carol juggled her satchel and plans trying to keep a steady foot on the icy walkway as she walked to her car. She deftly made her way toward home through the treacherous roads icy with snow. Deciding on a short cut, Carol turned down a narrow street getting caught behind three other vehicles using the same route. Damn. Well, she knew that Daniel was picking up Tommy from school. One thing is going right she fumed. The traffic was congested all the way to her flat and the weather was getting worse by the minute. A lumbering lorry passed her splashing icy all over her windshield obscuring her view. Her little car veered right then left. Carol was trying to remember how to turn her car as she landed in a ditch bumping her head and lapsing into unconsciousness. A slight trickle of blood ran down her face as panic ensued outside in the snowy night as strangers ran to help the woman in the little car.


	4. Chapter 4

February 8 – 7:15

London – Panache Restaurant

Daniel stood there dumbfounded by the knowledge that he had just been introduced to Carol's ex husband. He hadn't considered any competition from another source. He thought Carol was his exclusive territory not some wanker who sported a tan with bulging muscles who looked at ease staring back at him with an amused look on his smug face. Daniel wanted to smash his fist in David's face to relieve his frustration.

"A pleasure," was all Daniel could muster when Carol made the introduction. Daniel grabbed Carol's hand unceremoniously leaving David behind.

Their table was ready as the cool leggy blonde motioned for them to follow her. Carol mused she walked like a prancing horse. Probably some model trying to make a living enticing all the men in her vicinity with her long legs and loads of blonde hair. Probably not her real colour Carol observed.

Daniel was busy pulling her along and seemed fixated on the woman leading them to their cosy table in the back of the restaurant. The table was situated near a roaring fire making their table glow with a romantic feel. Daniel had the forethought to help her off with her coat and pull out the chair for her. Not knowing his own strength he shoved her chair in a little too quickly ramming her knee into the table leg.

"Ouch," Carol squealed.

"Gawd, I'm sorry Carol, Are you alright?"

"You don't know your own strength Brutus," Carol teased and winked at Daniel playfully as he sat down across from her his face flushing with embarrassment.

"I feel like a complete arse," Daniel admitted.

"Aww, come on, don't be so hard on yourself," With that said, Daniel shifted again in his seat responding to her poor choice of words. His body was betraying him and Carol seemed to know. Damn he thought. The waiter came over and took their drink orders. Carol ordered a white wine while Daniel asked for a double scotch. He needed to bolster his sagging spirit and nervousness.

Carol watched Daniel over the rim of her wine glass and felt a rush of protectiveness toward her date.

"Daniel," Carol asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. A bit nervous since I haven't been on a date since…" Daniel broke off his conversation. Carol fully understood his meaning and reference to his late wife.

"If it helps, I'm nervous too," She winked as to put him at ease. A shy smile crossed Daniels lips which made him look boyish and young in the flickering fire light.

"Are you sure you want to be out in public with me?" Daniel teased but she sensed there may be some truth behind his joking manner.

"I'm with the most handsome man in the place." Daniel blushed again.

"Christ compared to your ex I'm the hunchback of Notre Dame," Daniel declared.

"You mean David?"

"Come on Carol, he seems more your type than me," Carol look crestfallen at Daniel's admission. "I didn't mean too upset you Carol, damn it,"

"Daniel," Carol took his hand firmly in hers, "I want to be here with you. I have been looking forward to this for a long time," Daniel looked quizzically into her eyes. Surprised by her confession, he had no idea or hadn't considered that Carol felt the exact same way he did.

"Are you for real?" Daniel asked.

"I'm very real," Carol slowly ascended from her seat approaching Daniel who was took off guard and laid a slow sweet kiss on his lips. This simple action created quite a buzz within the confines of the restaurant. Daniel didn't bother to notice the stir they were creating. He could only feel the softness of Carol's lips on his warm and inviting. Blood roared in his head and all he wanted to do was clear off the table and make love to Carol there and then. Carol ended the kiss and returned to her seat.

Daniel sat there dumbfounded but the look in Carol's eyes promised the evening hadn't even begun.


End file.
